Un encuentro bajo la lluvia
by Nyotei Asari
Summary: La actitud de Videl cambia de un momento a otro, y eso le preocupa a Gohan a tal punto de perseguir a Videl hasta que le diga la verdad, y al saberla tendrán un encuentro bajo la lluvia cambiara todos sus sentimientos. [este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.]


Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Gohan ingreso a la preparatoria Orange Star High School y afortunadamente para el pelinegro hizo rápidamente amistades con sus compañeros, en especial con Iresa quien era la más simpática, carismática y amable del todo el saló; además de que gracias a Milk, su madre es uno de los mejores estudiantes de secundaria siendo felicitado por sus profesores cada vez que sacaba buenas notas.

Lo que no tuvo previsto es que al ingresar a la preparatoria ganaría una "admiradora" y no era nadie más y nadie menos que Videl Satán, la hija del campeón del mundo, la chica lo acosaba incesantemente creyendo que era el Gran saiyaman, y a decir verdad no se equivocaba pero no podía ir diciendo por toda la preparatoria que era el héroe que lucha por la justicia por dos razones: la primera era que no quería que nadie se enterara y la segunda porque obviamente lo creerían un loco, sin embargo la justiciera no entendía razones por lo que constantemente tenía que huir de ella.

Como de costumbre estaba guardando sus útiles escolares para salir de la institución educativa y dirigirse a casa, guardo lo más rápido posible y salió de la preparatoria y como siempre Videl lo detuvo al agarrarlo por el brazo; si bien en un principio creyó que era divertido al ver como se frustraba Videl al no conseguir respuestas, le comenzó a aburrir que no podía tener privacidad y que ni siquiera podía estar tranquilo sin que la pelinegra le preguntara cualquier cosa de cualquier tema que tenga referencia con él.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Videl?- pregunto cansado mientras se liberaba del agarre de la ojiazul, se giró hacia ella y la miro serio cosa que la sorprendió ya que siempre que ella lo atrapaba se ponía nervioso y huía pero esta vez era diferente.

-respuestas, eso es lo que quiero y sé que las tienes pero no me las quieres decir- dijo sin importarle la seriedad del pelinegro, nuevamente lo encaro con mil preguntas que obviamente Gohan esquivaba ágilmente. –Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más Gohan, ¿Cómo te vas a tu casa y vienes a la escuela?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-ya te lo dije, me voy en un jet que me presto mi madrina, solo que me gusta caminar por un momento y después me voy- dice explicándole por enésima vez a su compañera de clases.

-no tiene sentido lo que me dices, porque el jet más rápido tardaría 5 horas en llegar a su destino- dijo contra argumentando al ojinegro- además, siempre me dices que debes irte rápido porque tu madre te castigaría por llegar tarde, por lo que quedarte a pasear por la ciudad haría que te demoraras más- refuto dejando mudo a Gohan ante la validez del argumento de la pelinegra. –Entonces que excusa me vas a decir ahora- dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

-pues…eh- dudo un momento haciendo que la justiciera de Ciudad Satán sonriera aún más, sin embargo sonrió de la misma manera que la ojiazul confundiéndola. – tienes razón lo que te dije es contradictorio, pero es la verdad; además si te dije que mi madre se enfadaría es porque estoy cansándome de que me persigas a cada hora de cada día de mi vida- dijo serio. -¿alguna otra pregunta?- dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la que le mostro a Cell cuando le daba una paliza pero al hacer dicha pregunta se arrepentiría con toda su alma.

-de hecho si, ¿eres el Gran Saiyaman?- pregunto, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil esta vez ya que tenía varios argumentos para contradecir a su compañero.

-no Videl, no soy el Gran saiyaman- dijo por enésima vez. -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo en tono inocente cosa que enfureció a la ojiazul.

-¿cómo explicas que sales del salón cada vez que me llama la policía y aparece el Gran saiyaman? O ¿Cómo llegas 5 minutos antes que yo? ¿Cómo esquivaste el golpe del criminal que te ataco hace tiempo? Además el Gran Saiyaman y tú se parecen mucho tanto en su altura, voz, simpatía, inocencia y tienen la misma sonrisa- dijo enumerando las pistas en con sus dedos.

-lo del salón es porque la comida del bosque puede ser pesada y por eso voy al baño, que parezca el Gran Saiyaman cuando yo salgo es irrelevante, que llegue antes es coincidencia porque yo no te espió para saber cuándo llegas, y el golpe lo esquive es porque mi madre me enseño algo de defensa personal- contradijo todas las razones de la pelinegra. –y sinceramente no sé por qué el héroe se parece a mí, podría ser cualquiera. – termino con una sonrisa. –y si me disculpas ya debo irme, adiós Videl- se marchó rápidamente sin dejar rastro.

[…]

Corría lo más rápido que podía sin embargo no podía seguirle el ritmo al pelinegro que cada vez aumentaba su velocidad, debía admitir que le molestaba que las personas le mintieran pero de alguna manera el perseguir a Gohan lo veía ahora como un juego y no como una obligación.

Doblo a la esquina donde nuevamente su compañero de clases había desaparecido de su vista, sonrió y sin refutar nada se dio la vuelta para ir a su casa; debía admitir que nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, pensaba como si fuese una niña nuevamente jugando a los policías y ladrones donde el ladrón obviamente era Gohan.

Siguió caminando distraída por las calles de Ciudad Satán hasta que vio varias patrullas dirigirse a un banco doblando la esquina, corrió sin importar su cansancio y cuando por fin llego vio como el Gran Saiyaman ya se encontraba detenido algunos criminales, rápidamente esquivo a las personas y la cinta policiaca hasta quedar frente a un criminal que noqueo fácilmente con dos puñetazos en el estómago y cuatro en el rostro.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en frustrar el robo entregando los criminales a los policías, y antes de que el súper héroe se fuera la chica lo agarro por el brazo deteniéndolo.

Gohan aun disfrazado del Gran Saiyaman pensó que lo iba a interrogar nuevamente pero se equivocó al recibir un casto "gracias" por parte de Videl antes de desaparecer por su vista yéndose en su helicóptero jet, con una sonrisa se elevó en los cielos para ir a su hogar.

-debo admitir que cuando no se comporta como una policía mala es más agradable- dijo con una sonrisa y pose pensativa, a decir verdad a él le gustaba jugar a las persecuciones con Videl por que hacía que su vida no fuera tan monótona, además de que Videl le agradaba por ciertas razones como lo eran ser: valiente, fuerte, decidida, orgullosa, terca, justa, curiosa, intrépida y sobretodo hermosa.

Se detuvo en pleno aire al pensar en la última cualidad que hacía que la justiciera le agradara, se sonrojo levemente pues no había dicho ninguna mentira; Videl era hermosa y eso se lo confirmaba los constantes coqueteos que Shapner le dirigía y no solo el sino toda la población masculina de la preparatoria.

-creo que quiero a Videl, aunque no sé de qué manera- dijo en tono inocente pensando en la chica de dos coletas. –vaya heredar la inocencia de mi padre sí que tiene sus consecuencias- dijo para después retomar su vuelo a casa.

Lo que no sabía es que las cualidades que hacían que el la quisiera se esfumarían de un día para otro y sin saber la razón ahora cambiaran los papeles, pues ella huiría de él y el la interrogaría para sacarle la información.

[…]

Había pasado una semana desde el interrogatorio que Videl le hizo a Gohan, y en solo esa semana la chica había cambiado drásticamente preocupando a sus amigos Iresa y Shapner pero sobre todo a Gohan quien no entendía lo que la pasaba por lo que constantemente trataba de acercarse a ella para preguntarle que le sucedía, para su mala suerte siempre había algo que le interrumpía y ese algo era Iresa quien sabia la situación que pasaba su amiga y no quería que la molestaran, y la escusa era que era normal.

-no es normal Iresa, Videl ni siquiera sale a detener a los criminales y luchar es lo que le apasiona más- dijo serio, la rubia nuevamente intento explicarle que la justiciera en este momento necesitaba estar sola, pero la terquedad heredada de su madre no dejaba al pelinegro cumplir con la petición de la rubia.

Los tres amigos; Shapner, Iresa y Gohan se encontraban escuchando atentamente la lección que dictaba el profesor o eso es lo que aparentaban, pues varios alumnos estaban con sus celulares bajo la mesa, otros se habían quedado dormidos y otros simplemente charlaban con sus compañeros que estaban a su lado.

Gohan miro de reojo el asiento vacío de la ojiazul y se preocupó ya que no era normal que Videl llegara tan tarde, él sabía que no estaba combatiendo el crimen ya que podía sentir el Ki de la pelinegra y todavía estaba en su casa realizando la misma rutina de siempre, quedarse acostada sin moverse y aunque pareciera que exagerara él sabía que lo que tenía Videl no era normal y el tratar de adivinar lo que le pasaba a la justiciera le carcomía la mente desesperándolo poco a poco.

Sin embargo él no se iba a rendir e iba averiguar que le pasaba a Videl cueste lo que cueste para volver a verla feliz.

[…]

¿Cómo estar feliz cuando algo te falta? Esa era la pregunta que pensaba Videl día y noche desde hace una semana, sinceramente lo que le pasaba ahora era más importante que saber la identidad del gran saiyaman por lo que dejo de interrogar a Gohan, y ella no sabía las consecuencias que había causado su cambio de actitud al pelinegro pero a decir verdad poco le importaba.

Se encontraba acostada en su cama sin querer levantarse, pues en ese momento solo quería llorar hasta caer dormida, esos eran sus planes hasta que su padre entro a su habitación.

-¿aun sigues acostada Videl? Hija sé que te duele pero no puedes faltar a clases, tu madre no hubiera querido eso- dijo triste, ver a su única hija tan decaída le preocupaba y como no, pues la falta de su madre le había afectado de sobremanera; sobre todo al convivir poco tiempo con ella, pues Miguel Satán había muerto cuando la pequeña ojiazul tenía 5 años de edad de una enfermedad que la consumió poco a poco hasta desfallecer totalmente, en ese tiempo Videl ya era bastante madura para su edad y sabía que su madre ya no iba despertar por lo que tuvo un cambio radical desde esa fecha.

-no quiero ir papa- dijo aguantando las lágrimas ya que con solo el hecho de que su padre había mencionado a su madre, le quitaba la fortaleza que siempre demostraba cuando peleaba contra los criminales.

-Videl por más que te duela no voy a permitir que faltes a la escuela y arruines tu futuro, o no recuerdas lo que te dijo tu madre antes de morir- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama. –te dijo que ya no iba a despertar pero que siguieras adelante- respondió por su hija ya que había empezado a llorar.

-pero…entiende que aún me duele- dijo levantándose de la cama para abrazar a su padre mientras lloraba amargamente.

Padre e hija no hablaron más, si no que se desahogaron llorando en los brazos del otro, mr. Satán porque había perdido a una gran esposa y Videl porque ni siquiera pudo convivir con su madre lo suficiente.

Ese día Videl tampoco asistió a la escuela.

[…]

Estaba frustrado.

Dirigió su mirada al asiento a su derecha de su salón para ver a una pelinegra que conocía muy bien, Videl había faltado a clases el día anterior y eso le preocupo de sobremanera llegando inclusive a no dormir por tratar de adivinar que le sucedía; sin embargo al verla llegar después de dos días se alegró porque por fin podría hablar con ella.

Se equivocó.

Desde que llego la pelinegra le evitaba la mirada o mejor dicho lo evitaba a él, pues cada vez que se acercaba a preguntarle qué le sucedía la chica huía con una torpe excusa para desaparecer de su vista y eso le empezaba a enfadar ahora ya entendía como se sentía ella cuando lo perseguía para descubrir su secreto; pero esta vez no iba a pasar, esta vez iba a averiguar la verdad de una vez por todas.

Cuando sonó la campana del receso todos los alumnos abandonaron el salón para dirigirse a la cafetería del recinto escolar, el pelinegro quien se encontraba afuera del salón estaba esperando a que Videl saliera para llevarla a un lugar privado y conversar si es que la justiciera se lo permitía.

-vamos Videl, quiero ir a la cafetería del frente para comprar un delicioso pastel- escucho como la rubia le suplicaba a la ojiazul sin embargo no lo consiguió por lo que shapner fue su siguiente víctima y sin dejarlo responder ambos rubios desaparecieron por la puerta de la preparatoria, era su oportunidad.

-Videl, necesitamos hablar- dijo el pelinegro deteniendo los pasos de la joven, la chica se giró y lo miro enfadada, ¿Qué parte de "necesito estar sola" no entendían? Estaba harta de que Gohan la siguiera para preguntarle que le sucedía y sin pensarlo se puso en los zapatos del chico cuando era ella quien lo persiguió, ya sabía cómo se sentía el estar siendo perseguido constantemente.

-no necesitamos hablar nada, tú no eres ni siquiera mi amigo para decirte que es lo que me sucede- dijo cruzándose de brazos para fulminarlo con la mirada pero se sorprendió cuando el azabache le devolvió la mirada.

-tienes razón no somos amigos, pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ti- dijo más serio que nunca, la chica admitía que el pelinegro se veía más guapo serio que tímido, pues cuando estaba serio no temía en responderle cosa que resultaba divertido, pero esta vez no quería hablar de nada y menos con Gohan quien ni siquiera lo consideraba como un amigo.

-no debes preocuparte se defenderme sola- dijo de manera hostil girándose para seguir su camino; Gohan contuvo el grito de frustración para no llamar la atención y sin dejar que la pelinegra hablara la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la azotea.

-¡suéltame ya Gohan!- grito la chica un tanto avergonzada por la osadía del chico al tomarla de la mano y por furia ya que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante sus insultos por soltarla; finalmente al llegar a la azotea el pelinegro la soltó posándose en la entrada de esta y de una maniobra logro quitarle la capsula del helicóptero de la chica para que no escapara. – ¡hey, devuélveme mi capsula!- grito totalmente enojada.

-no te la daré hasta que me digas que te sucede- dijo serio tomándola de las muñecas ya que la chica intentaba quitarle la capsula a la fuerza, la ojiazul dejo de forcejear ante la derrota, debía admitir que Gohan era fuerte, el pelinegro al ver que la justiciera dejo de forcejear la soltó y sin previo aviso la abrazo sorprendiendo a la ojiazul quien simplemente quedo inmóvil en su lugar. –dime que te sucede, me tienes preocupado videl, la videl que conozco es fuerte y no le teme a las armas ni a los criminales, verte decaída me preocupa- dijo apretando su abrazo alrededor de la chica quien sin pensarlo lo abrazo de igual manera.

-es solo que me siento sola- dijo en un susurro débil conteniendo las lágrimas, no iba a mentir, desde hace un mes estaba sintiendo cierta atracción hacia el pelinegro por la manera en como la miraba y la trataba a pesar de que ella siempre era grosera y agresiva con él, debía admitir que Gohan era un chico único. –Gohan no quiero hablar por favor… solo quiero sentir el cariño de alguien y no estar sola- continuo con dificultad mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del saiyajin.

-¿puedo ser yo el que de cariño?- pregunto con voz tierna mientras hundía su cabeza en el hombro de la ojiazul, la chica asintió débilmente sin separarse del pelinegro.

Ninguno de los dos hablo y se mantuvieron juntos hasta que la campana del almuerzo toco dando como señal que el receso finalizo, los pelinegros se separaron un poco sonrojados ya que en ningún momento se intentaron separan y eso les avergonzaba.

Ambos se dirigieron a su salón en silencio y sin mirarse, cuando llegaron saludaron a sus amigos y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos sin hablar, pasaron las siguientes horas hasta que el timbre toco dando por finalizada la jornada escolar.

-nos vemos mañana Videl- dijeron al unísono los amigos rubios de la pelinegra, Gohan y Videl fueron los últimos en salir del salón para salir de la preparatoria y solo cuando se encontraron afuera se despidieron con un susurro para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

No sabían lo que les esperaba el día de mañana.

[…]

Eso era lo que más odiaba. La Lluvia

¿Qué más podía pedir? Se preguntó sarcásticamente en la mente la ojiazul, si antes estaba triste ese día estaba con el ánimo por los suelos y no era como los anteriores pues esta vez todo lo que le decían le irritaba cosa que empezaba a molestarles a sus compañeros, excepto a tres quienes eran sus amigos; Iresa, Shapner y Gohan.

13 de mayo, la peor fecha donde puedes perder a la persona que más quieres, ¿Cómo celebrar el día de las madres si no tienes una? Habían pasado dos días desde la conversación que tuvo con el pelinegro y a decir verdad aún se sentía algo avergonzada al recordar en la forma como se abrazaron, sin embargo eso se esfumo al llegar este día.

Se encontraba con la cabeza hundida entre tus brazos mientras escuchaba distraídamente la clase de inglés o eso es lo que trataba de aparentar, sin embargo al cerrar los ojos y mirar en su mente esos ojos color esmeralda la desmoronaba más, su madre era digna de admirar y aunque no recordaba mucho de ella sabía que fue la mejor madre hasta fallecer.

-¡VIDEL!-grito su maestra sacándola de sus recuerdos, la ojiazul al escuchar el estridente grito de su maestra levantó bruscamente su cuerpo, el movimiento fue tan violento que se desplomo hacia atrás cayendo al suelo ganándose la mirada de todos sus compañeros y como siempre hubo alguien que empezó la burla.

-genial la chica pelea con criminales y demuestra debilidad ante un simple grito -dijo con maldad un peli-roja de ojos violetas, sin duda Ángela logro su cometido ya que enseguida comenzaron las risas de algunos compañeros, Gohan se acercó y ayudo a levantar a la ojiazul y sin decir nada la llevo consigo directo a la enfermería.

Una vez en el lugar, la enfermera la reviso y le dijo que solo necesitaba descanso, hecho eso la joven profesional se retiró del recinto dejando solos a los estudiantes, al quedarse solos; gohan empezó con su interrogatorio mirándola serio pero sobre todo preocupado.

-¿te encuentras bien?- la chica quien tenía la mirada baja la elevo y el ojinegro se sorprendió al ver a la justiciera conteniendo sus lágrimas al morder su labio inferior, esta se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo soltando algunos sollozos mientras el chico solo se limitaba a abrazarla.

-gohan... yo quiero… estar con ella- dijo entre hipidos, y ahí el pelinegro entendió todo, sabía que la chica que quería, había tenido una perdida muy grande y el entendió como se sentía ya que él lo experimentaba. -¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?- dijo separándose del guerrero para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Videl ella no quiso irse, fue parte del destino, no es que lo haya hecho a propósito- dijo suavemente para tratar de calmar a la pelinegra. –entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero debes ser fuerte porque no estás sola, tienes a tus amigos, a tu padre y a mí; yo siempre te voy apoyar- dicho esto Gohan la vuelve abrazar siendo correspondido por la chica.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto la enfermera, ambos jóvenes se separaron como si hubiera fuego entre ellos totalmente sonrojados y sin responder nada salieron para dirigirse al salón.

-¿Videl te encuentras bien?- pregunto la maestra preocupada al ver que ambos jóvenes ingresaban al salón, Videl simplemente asintió y se dirigió a su asiento siendo seguida por las miradas de todos sus compañeros.

-¿amiga estas bien?- pregunto Iresa preocupada pero al ver las majillas sonrojadas de ambos pelinegros se creó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y acto seguido arranco un pedazo de papel para escribirle algo a la pelinegra.

" _¿Por qué tú y gohan están rojos? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?_ "

La justiciera de ciudad Satán se puso roja como un tomate y rápidamente le contesto a su amiga de forma defensiva haciendo que esta soltara una carcajada.

" _¡claro que no! ¡Mejor metete en tus asuntos!_ "

Después de esa pequeña conversación transcurrieron las clases normalmente hasta su respectivo final, cuando toco la última campana todos gruñeron al ver que la lluvia solo había empeorado por lo que decidieron quedarse unos minutos más en el recinto escolar excepto cierta ojiazul quien sin importarla el agua se despidió de sus amigos y salió de la preparatoria.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo haciendo que la lluvia la mojara de pies a cabeza y a decir verdad agradecía que la lluvia camuflara sus incontrolables lagrimas que descendía por su bello y fino rostro, choco con alguien que al parecer estaba enojado por su distracción pero sin prestarle atención siguió su camino por la ciudad, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya estaba bajo la lluvia durante media hora pero no quería volver a su casa aun, no si sabía que iba a gritar por toda la casa sin ser consolada ya que su padre siempre se encerraba en su oficina.

-si sigues mojándote cojeras un resfriado- dijo un voz detrás de ella, alzo su mirada encontrándose con un paraguas azul para después girarse hacia atrás encontrándose con un ojinegro que conocía muy bien, vio su sonrisa y una mirada preocupada que la descoloco pero que sin embargo la reconfortaba al ver que no estaba tan sola como creía.

-gohan, creí que ya te habías ido a tu casa- dijo la ojiazul empezando a caminar siendo seguida por el alter ego del Gran Saiyaman, sin decir nada, cabía aclarar que apenas toco la campana busco a Videl para acompañarla a su casa pero al no verla por ningún lado, cerro sus ojos e intento sentir el ki de la chica encontrándolo para su preocupación débil, por lo que se apresuró para alcanzarla y con solo dos diálogos de conversación por parte de ambos justicieros, Gohan compartió el paraguas con la hija de Mr. Satán.

-creo que soy capaz de cuidarme sola, no necesito que me acompañes a mi casa- dijo en susurro la oji-azul que aparentemente trataba de sonar fuerte aunque no lo consiguió. –Bien, como veo que me vas a seguir hasta mi casa; vamos hacer conversación- dijo llamando la atención de Gohan, que escuchaba atentamente lo que la pelinegra le decía. -¿Por qué insistías tanto para ver que me pasaba?- el pelinegro se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pensaba que iban hablar de otra cosa pero al parecer se equivocó por lo que no teniendo más opción se prometió que iba a responder con la verdad.

-ya te lo dije, me preocupo por ti; y el verte decaída, sin ganas de luchar, comer o hasta perseguirme hacia que me angustiara porque la Videl que conocí en mi primer día no era así- contesto con toda la sinceridad, la chica quedo completamente mudo ante las palabras del ojinegro sin embargo recupero la compostura rápidamente para seguir con la "conversación".

-de acuerdo… ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?, si apenas nos conocemos y no es que tengamos una gran amistad.- pregunto nuevamente suspicaz, Gohan se sonrojo levemente al saber la respuesta a esa pregunta por suerte Videl no lo noto, ¿pero que le respondía?, no podía decirle "es porque te quiero" y claramente tenía en claro en que forma la quería. -¿me vas a responder o no?- esta vez desvió su mirada hacia el azabache encontrándose con la de él, pero al oír el llanto de una pequeña ambos miraron al frente encontrándose una niña sentada en el filo de la acera llorando incesantemente; ambos jóvenes se acercaron haciendo que la niña les mirara con algo de miedo pero Gohan se agacho a su lado para hablar con ella mientras Videl los miraba.

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?- pregunto Gohan con una vos tierna y reconfortante que hizo calmar los llantos de la niña.

-no encuentro a mi mami y estoy asustada- dijo entre hipidos. –me dijo que la esperara aquí pero no ha vuelto y ¡la extrañó!- dijo rompiendo a llorar nuevamente, la pelinegra miro con furia las lágrimas de la pequeña y hablo, estaba irritada para oír llorar a alguien.

-las lágrimas no la traerán por obra de magia niña- dijo hostil sorprendiendo a Gohan por su actitud y haciendo llorar a la niña más por ser grosera. – ¡Te dijo que ya no llores!- termino gritando con toda su furia haciendo que Gohan se levantara y la mirara completamente enojado.

-mira Videl, si tienes problemas son tuyos, así que trata a la niña con más respeto- le dijo furioso por su actitud haciendo que agachara la cabeza por la vergüenza. –Dime pequeña, ¿Cómo es tu mami?- pregunto con voz tierna calmando a la niña nuevamente.

-ella es muy bonita, tiene el cabello rubio, sus ojos son verdes y estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo- Gohan asintió en respuesta y cargo a la niña para caminar junto con Videl buscando a la madre de la pequeña, no tuvieron que buscar mucho ya que encontraron a la señora a unas cuadras completamente desesperada por lo que se acercaron a ella. -¡MAMI!- grito la niña extendiendo sus bracitos hacia su madre quien corrió hacia ella abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-muchas gracias joven, no sé lo que haría sin usted- dijo llenando de besos la pequeña cara de su hija haciendo que la justiciera no solo se sintiera furiosa por el descuido sino que también haciéndola sentir celosa por el amor que a ella no le podían dar y nuevamente exploto.

-sea mejor madre y cuide mejor de su hija, un día puede morir y dejarla sola para siempre- dijo hostil sorprendiendo a la señora y haciendo que Gohan se enojara de nuevo.

-disculpe su actitud señora, está un poco enojada porque no le gusta ver a los niños sin sus padres, aunque esa no es la actitud que debe tener- lo último le dijo solo para la ojiazul haciéndola sentir mal.

-no se preocupe, de nuevo muchas gracias y adiós- se despidió la señora marchándose por el camino contrario de los jóvenes justicieros.

Sin esperar a Gohan, Videl empezó a correr mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo sus palmas y lloraba incesantemente, maldiciendo por sus adentros el estar sola, sin una madre que le diera cariño, se sentía una completa idiota; pues grito a esa niña y a su madre sin razón alguna sin embargo brazo fuerte la detuvo al sostenerla firmemente por la cintura.

-déjame…déjame- era lo único que podía decir mientras seguía llorando y trataba de liberarse cosa que no funciono, el pelinegro al verla salir corriendo se preocupó y corrió detrás de ella, por suerte la alcanzo antes de que pasara algo malo pero al verla llorar intentando liberarse de su agarre hizo que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos.

-cálmate videl, yo estoy aquí contigo; por favor ya no llores- le susurro apretando su agarre alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la chica temblaba producto de las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y sin previos aviso se soltó de Gohan encarándolo sin importar que la viera llorar.

-¡YO QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA! Solo quiero tener sus abrazos, sus besos, quiero que me arrope cuando me vaya a dormir, quiero que me regañe por haber hecho algo malo, ¡la quiero a mi lado! ¡Quiero a mi mama!- termino explotando por completo ante la angustiosa mirada de Gohan, el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazo con el brazo que le quedaba ya que aún tenía su paraguas cubriéndolos de la interminable lluvia. –Ya no quiero estar sola Gohan, ya no…- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba, el chico apretó su agarre alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la justiciera.

-no estás sola Viddy, tienes a Iresa y a Sharpener que son tus amigos, tienes a Mr. Satán que es tu padre y me tienes a mí, todos estamos contigo y yo jamás te voy a dejar sola- le susurro lo último al oído calmando poco a poco a la pelinegra quien alzo su mirada conectándola con la mirada tierna y compresiva de Gohan.

-¿Por qué no me vas a dejar sola?- pregunto con dificultad mientras miraba como Gohan sonreía tímidamente y se sonrojaba levemente.

-porque te quiero- respondió completamente sonrojado sorprendiendo a la pelinegra y haciendo que se sonrojara también. –te quiero mucho Viddy, no sabes cuánto, no quiero dejarte sola, no quiero que te apartes de mí, quiero estar contigo para siempre y es por eso que jamás te voy a dejar sola- bajo la mirada y su brazo derecho bajo para después apretar su puño producto de los nervios.

-no sé qué decir Gohan, yo…- le quedo mirando sonrojada y sonrió levemente, mentiría si dijese que no le había gustado oír esas palabras por parte del pelinegro, mentiría si dijese que no sentía atracción hacia Gohan, y sobre todo mentiría si no admitiese que también lo quería, la ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa y la valentía saliendo a flote se acercó posando sus manos y levanto el rostro de Gohan haciendo que la mirara. –yo…yo también te quiero Gohan y también quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre- termino para después unir sus labios con los del pelinegro en un beso suave, tímido y llano de amor, al principio Gohan se quedó estático pero en milésimas de segundo abrazo a Videl por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo correspondiendo el beso, para su mal suerte se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxígeno pero aún se encontraban abrazados con las frentes unidas y una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus rostros.

-Viddy…esto… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto tímidos, ¿de dónde saco la valentía para responder el beso? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

-podrás ser tierno y amable, pero en los temas del amor sí que eres un completo tonto- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Gohan riera. –Es obvio que quiero ser tu novia, ¿tú crees que hubiera besado a cualquier hombre?- Gohan frunció el entrecejo, ni bien empezada su relación y ya sentía celos o mejor dicho miedo de que apartara a la justiciera de su lado.

-no lo permitiría- dijo serio mirándola, Videl sonrió al ver los celos de Gohan y lo abrazo siendo correspondida. –Tal vez tu madre se fue pero yo vine para hacerte feliz y jamás abandonarte- dijo apretando su abrazo alrededor de la pelinegra.

-si…tal vez mi madre se fue pero veo que sabía que iba a venir alguien a darme otro tipo de felicidad, gracias Gohan ya no me siento sola, te quiero mucho- dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-yo también te quiero mucho mi Videl y jamás te voy a dejar sola- termino por decir el pelinegro para después tomar su mano y juntos caminar hacia la casa de la pelinegra para afrontar al padre de esta, si bien Gohan sabía que iba a obtener el permiso para salir con Videl por parte de Mr. Satán, lo que más le importaba era verla feliz y al verla de reojo con un sonrisa en sus labios supo que cumplió su tarea.

Porque el jamás dejaría que Videl llorara y haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír, y desde ese momento juro hacer que la chica sea la mujer más feliz del mundo y cumpliría ese juramento cueste lo que cueste.

Fin.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, quiero agradecer a la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español por darme la oportunidad de participar en el concurso, ojala se diviertan leyendo mis locas ideas, este fic se lo dedico a: Avery Z,** **CarolineZK** **, SVImarcy, Majo24, y** **Lady Laurelin 94** **, los quiere Son Videl 99, nos leemos en un próximo fic.**


End file.
